


Черная карта с белой стороной

by Hell_be_joy



Series: Черная карта [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biblical References, Future Fic, M/M, back from the dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: Я был мёртв, а потом очнулся в мире, о котором не знал раньше. Но пришло время вернуться туда, где всё началось. Чтобы отпустить грехи, чтобы обрести себя.





	1. Chapter 1

Наверно, первое, с чего стоит начать, это с утверждения о том, что я мёртв.

Хотя, если смотреть с другой стороны, я же говорю это! Значит, я жив. Логика достойная аплодисментов, как сказал бы Ходж.

На самом деле, с момента моей «смерти» прошло уже порядком пятнадцати лет. И я ни разу за это время не был в Аликанте. Даже не задумывался о том, что мне туда следует направиться, даже не тянуло туда чувство, что я что-то потерял. Точнее тянуло, но я знал, что того, к кому меня тянет, там нет. Ему там тоже нечего делать. Он, наверное, путешествует или заперся в своей новой квартире, желательно где-нибудь подальше от Бруклина, и предается гедонизму.

Пятнадцать лет и снова тут. Главный вопрос: что я тут делаю? Ответить на него не могу даже я сам. Но начальство сверху, в буквальном смысле, приказало. Поэтому я здесь, в Аликанте, стою на постаменте перед всеми дееспособными сумеречными охотниками. Только они ещё не знают, что это я.

Они всё ещё думают, что я мёртв.

Хотелось бы мне, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше.

— Камаель, пришло время, — прозвучало как гром, среди ясного неба, и мне пришлось выйти вперёд из строя. Меня снова собираются сломать. Как… трагикомично.

Моё тело скрывал черный плащ, который скреплялся серебряной пряжкой. Голову обвивал серебряный обруч, которые носили все, кто, так или иначе, принадлежал Всевышнему. У отряда Метатрона обручи золотые. В любом случае, охотники и те из совета, кто присутствовали сегодня здесь, видеть это не могли — моё лицо было надежно спрятано под капюшоном. К сожалению, открыться мне всё-таки придётся.

— Михаэль, — почтительно произнёс я, преклонив колено перед предводителем небесного воинства.

— Ты и Фалет останетесь здесь. Этим людям и существам требуется наша помощь в борьбе с тем, с кем ни одно существо, кроме ангелов, справиться не сможет. Когда-то ты принадлежал им, тебе лучше всего знакомы их устои и порядки. Так сделай вид, что ты их часть ещё на некоторое время. И помоги Фалету принести мир в их дома. Я верю в тебя, Камаель, не подведи меня.

— Как скажешь, Михаэль, — я выпрямился и повернулся лицом к толпе.

Сейчас всё изменится.

Расстегнута пряжка, плащ удерживается только капюшоном, который я так не стремлюсь снять. Но всё-таки, это неизбежно. Мгновенье, и взволнованный шепот по толпе.

Александр Лайтвуд.  
Живой.  
Всё ещё девятнадцатилетний.

— Но как?! — Джейс.  
— Этого не может быть! — Изабель.  
— Боже мой! — мама.  
— Алек! — Саймон.

Что ж, пожалуй, он единственный, кто действительно рад меня видеть.

— Моё имя Камаель, что означает «дух личного мужества». Я дух, призванный наполнить вас отвагой и силой к предстоящей битве, в которую вас поведут Ангелы. Я дух, призванный простить ваши грехи и обеспечить простор для Фалета — духа земного рая.

Дух, которого я только что представил, вышел вперёд и сбросил плащ. Стройный, высокий, лет шестнадцать. Длинные прямые каштановые волосы, зелёные глаза, которые смотрят с вечной усмешкой и какой-то теплотой. Удивительный парень, который в первый же день инициации стал моим другом.

— Александр, потрудись объяснить, что здесь происходит! — Роберт Лайтвуд, он же Инквизитор, он же мой отец, вышел вперёд и выразительно посмотрел на меня. Раньше я бы съежился под этим взглядом и, наверное, покраснел бы. Раньше, но не сейчас.

— Моё имя Камаель, а земная оболочка, которую вы называли Александром Лайтвудом, мертва уже пятнадцать лет, и мертва благодаря вам, — отец отступил на шаг назад от моего холодного тона, но быстро вернул самообладание. — Что касается происходящего, то на вашем пути возник враг, который вам не по зубам. Имя ему — Абаддон. Ангел, или демон, истребления, разрушения и смерти.

— Но откуда он взялся? — Люциан Грэймак. Он крепко сжимал в объятьях Джослин и напряжённо смотрел в сторону Клэри, которая держала на руках маленькую девочку лет трёх, и рядом с которой стоял светловолосый мальчик лет восьми-девяти, являющийся абсолютной копией Джейса.

Что ж, кажется, я действительно много пропустил. И я знаю, кто мне потом всё расскажет.

— Кто-то из вас, нефилимы, разгневал мага, — выступил вперёд Фалет, заметив, что я погружён в свои мысли. — Могущественного мага, можете мне поверить. Только ему по силам было бы вызвать столь могущественного демона, да ещё и освободить его. Никто признаться не хочет?

— Фалет, спокойнее, — мягко произнёс Михаэль, положа руку ему на плечо. — Камаель, мы оставляем вас. Дальше вы разберётесь сами. И помни главное, actum ne agas.

— Что сделано, того не переделывай, я понял, Михаэль, — прошептал я и склонился перед ним.

Когда я выпрямился, ни ангела, ни духов больше не было. Только мы с Фалетом, да сумеречные охотники с компанией существ. Просто замечательно.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Фалет, приглаживая волосы на затылке. Кажется, я не один не в курсе, что нам вообще сейчас делать.

— Будем действовать по плану и приносить спокойствие в этот мир, — пожал плечами я и, сняв обруч с головы, покрутил его в руках. — Но для начала сделаем вид, что мы нормальные люди.

Парень кивнул и снял свой обруч, после чего, подкинув, обратил его в кольцо, которое надел на указательный палец левой руки. Крылья, которые и до этого видел только я, исчезли, хитон сменился на обычные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку, а сапоги превратились в кеды. Обычный шестнадцатилетний парень. Разве что бессмертный.

Что касается меня, то мои крылья видели все: я достиг двадцатилетия через год после инициации, и стал, как называется, телесным духом. Но стоило кольцу оказаться на указательном пальце правой руки, как и мои крылья исчезли. Вместо хитона и сапог оказалась привычная форма сумеречных охотников. На всех при принятии «земного» вида оказывается та одежда, в которой они умерли. Насмешка судьбы, не иначе.

— Итак, — я вновь повернулся к сумеречным охотникам, — давайте думать. Кто из вас имел какой-либо контакт с магами?

— Ты, — не задумываясь выпалил Джейс.

-Я мёртв уже пятнадцать лет. Информация так, на всякий случай. И вы меня, кстати, не похоронили.

— Алек…

— Камаель.

— Да, простите, ваше святейшество, — ехидно протянул Вейланд (или не Вейланд, а Моргенштерн, или Эрондейл), — кроме Вас никто связи с магами не имел.

— Или ты просто не в курсе, «наблюдательный» золотой мальчик, — ехидно протянул Фалет. — Что будем делать?

— Нужно найти Магнуса, — я устало потер переносицу и снова оглядел всех собравшихся. Охотники, оборотни, фейри и один вампир, который может жить при свете солнца. И все от меня чего-то ждут, чего-то хотят. — Он может быть в курсе.

— И он мог вызвать этого демона! — подал голос кто-то из оборотней.

— Он бы сделал это лет на пятнадцать раньше, — хмыкнул я и посмотрел на Фалета. — Сейчас отправляемся в институт, а потом…

— Что значит твоё «сейчас отправляемся в институт»? — возмутилась Изабель.

-Это значит то, что по древнему соглашению между ангелами и сумеречными охотниками любой институт обязан принять ангелов или духов на временное или постоянное проживание. Если не веришь мне, спроси у Инквизитора, — я кивнул на отца, который лишь согласно кивнул, глядя на Иззи, но не на меня. — Быстро же они смирились с моей смертью, — еле слышно пробормотал я и покачал головой.

— Прошло пятнадцать лет, Камаель, — пожал плечами Фалет и в следующее мгновение оказался около моей семьи. Интересно, слово «бывшая» употребимо со словом «семья»? — Когда отправляемся?

— Я соберу вас снова, когда узнаю, кто вызвал Абаддона и найду Магнуса Бейна, — проговорил я, приковывая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Не думайте, что это займет много времени, а то время, которое у вас появится в моё отсутствие, лучше потратьте на подготовку и на тех, кого любите, потому что Абаддон сеет смерть и разрушение, и вернутся далеко не все. Это битва ангелов, да, но вызвали эту битву вы, поэтому и в бой выступите вы, мы лишь будем помогать. И знаете почему? Потому что никакого боя не будет, а если и будет, то только тогда, когда вы этого не будете ожидать. Вы будете сражаться сами с собой за ваши собственные жизни, за ваши семьи, за ваших друзей. Демон же будет рушить ваши жизни, присутствуя при каждой ссоре, при каждом грубом слове, при каждой вашей боли. И напитав себя, он выйдет на бой, где вы умрёте, разрозненные и одинокие. Фалет — дух земного рая. Оберегайте его и будете спасены, потому что он один из немногих, кто всё ещё способен любить, кто готов научить этому вас. Держитесь за него крепче, дайте ему вход в каждый дом, и дом этот наполнится теплом и гармонией, какой ещё не было никогда. Ну, а я найду виновного. И его будет ждать суд из, надеюсь, обновленных людей и существ. Собрание окончено.

Я не слишком люблю использовать свою силу. Наполнять людей мужеством и всякое такое. Особенно не люблю использовать убеждение, хотя именно это духу и приходится использовать чаще всего. И ох, как же нам придётся постараться, прежде чем мы добьёмся хоть какого-нибудь результата здесь. Любовь и сумеречные охотники? Серьёзно? Я могу привести три примера неудачной любви: Я и Магнус, Мариза и Роберт Лайтвуды, Изабель и Саймон. Последний вообще уже стоит около меня и, кажется, намерен отправиться вместе со мной.

— Саймон?

— Я знаю, где находится Магнус, — просто ответил он. И я понял, что он в любом случае отправится со мной.


	2. Chapter 2

Мы бок о бок шли по улицам Аликанте и не знали с чего начать разговор. Раньше, наверное, я был бы не против помолчать, но сейчас… Я слишком много пропустил, а за эти пятнадцать лет слишком много произошло. По крайней мере, это время отразилось на Саймоне, а он всё-таки вампир. Но он изменился не внешне. Изменилось то, как он держит себя, как улыбается, как держится в стороне от Изабель и, наверное, её мужа.

-Что случилось? Я имею в виду, между тобой и Изабель.

Он тяжело вздохнул и опустил взгляд, спрятал руки в карманы и только после этой «защиты» своего внутреннего мира решился ответить.

-Конклав решил, что не пристало единственной наследнице рода Лайтвудов встречаться с кем-то вроде меня. А она особо и не упиралась, видимо, наученная твоим горьким, во всех смыслах, примером. Я сначала пытался возмущаться, хотел поговорить с ней, может быть даже выкрасть её и уехать, - он усмехнулся и покачал головой, отчего челка закрыла глаза, - но она избегала меня. В рекордно короткие сроки сыграли закрытую свадьбу. И я даже не знаю, кто её муж. Знаю лишь, что у них два сына – близнецы. Одного зовут Мэйнард и ему дали фамилию отца, а второго Александр и он будет продолжателем рода Лайтвуд. 

-Мне жаль.

-Да ладно, я не знаю, как сложилась бы наша судьба, если бы мы всё-таки были вместе. Наверное, меня бы убили, если бы я попытался что-то предпринять. 

Он посмотрел на небо и прищурился, а на его губах появилась слабая улыбка.

-Зато у Клэри всё хорошо. В смысле, они с Джейсом поженились и всякое такое. Их сыну, Брендону, будет девять лет, а дочери, Фредерике, недавно исполнилось три. Но лучше всех устроились Алина и Хелена. Представь, обе уже замужние дамы, но живут вдвоем и детей воспитывают вместе. И… ты же не это хочешь узнать, верно?

Он скосил на меня глаза и улыбнулся, словно сказал удачную шутку, над которой все посмеялись. Я усмехнулся и качнул головой. Конечно, я хочу узнать не это. То есть это, конечно, здорово, но меня мало волнует. Я просто хочу узнать, что у моего мага с кошачьим взглядом все хорошо. 

-Он в Париже. По крайней мере, был там, когда мы в последний раз обменивались огненными письмами. Ну, знаешь, бессмертным иногда бывает скучно и не с кем поделиться мыслями о том, что любовь всё-таки сука…

-Можешь не рассказывать мне об этом, - фыркнул я. – Я пятнадцать лет провел в обществе людей, которые оставили своих возлюбленных в живых. Ну, знаешь, я всё-таки действительно умер в тот день. А потом открыл глаза и бах, я уже прохожу инициацию, и мне говорят, что силы духа во мне больше, чем во всех сумеречных охотниках в целом. Нарекают новым именем и даруют крылья, как символ служения Всевышнему. Они сказали, что если бы в тот день я отказался отправиться на то задание, то они бы убили меня, но я действительно умер бы, и отправился или в Эдем, или на поля Асфоделей. И под словом «они» я подразумеваю не ангелов, а Конклав. Понимаешь, они всё равно бы убили меня. Чертовы эгоисты, двинутые на собственной морали. 

-Но сейчас, ты, кажется, доволен тем, что имеешь.

-В большей степени, да, в конце концов, у меня есть шанс воссоединиться с Магнусом.

-Разве ты не дух?

-Дух не обозначает «бестелесный» в нашем понимании, Саймон Льюис, - усмехнулся я. – Дух – это, если можно так выразиться, некая ангельская или божественная дружина. Я в отряде Михаэля – предводителя небесного воинства. Есть ещё отряд Метатрона – небесная Стража, но они элита в каком-то роде. У нас серебряные знаки отличия, у них золотые. Мы выполняем грязную работу, а они служат телохранителями. Но наш плюс заключается в том, что мы можем уйти на вольные хлеба после определённого срока. То есть появляться только в условиях очень экстренной необходимости. Голдены себе такого позволить не могут. 

-Голдены?

-Считай это небесным сленгом. Небесное воинство не очень любит Стражу, а они в свою очередь не любят нас.

-Значит вы враги? – поинтересовался Светоч. Кажется, его довольно сильно интересовала эта тема. Ещё бы, мы первые духи в Аликанте за сто с лишним лет. А то и больше.

-Ну, в открытую конфронтацию мы не вступаем, но по сути да, мы враги. Ещё вопросы?

-А вы питаетесь? В смысле, понятно, что питаетесь, а чем? Вы спите? Физические потребности? А чувства? А…

-Саймон, притормози! – я не смог сдержаться и всё-таки засмеялся, чем привлек к себе внимание и насторожил нефилимов, которые следовали за нами. – В сущности, мы обычные люди, только гораздо сильнее, имеем определённые ментальные способности и бессмертны. И без еды и воды проживем несколько больше, чем обычный человек.

-Насколько больше? – щепетильно поинтересовался вампир, тщательно скрывая усмешку.

-На несколько лет, - тем же тоном ответил я и, задрав голову, посмотрел на солнце. – Итак, мы отправляемся в Париж.

-Город любви, - хмыкнул Саймон.

-Остаётся надеяться, что она там ещё осталась, - подытожил я, внимательно глядя на него.

-Я передал ему ту подвеску, если ты про это.

-Спасибо. Тогда отправляемся, - я взял его за руку. – Заглянем кое-куда по пути, мне нужно переодеться. Не могу ходить в этих вещах, они напоминают мне о моей смерти. Кстати, можешь называть меня Алеком.

И подмигнув нефилимам, которые чуть не врезались в нас при нашем резком торможении, я нацелился на одну из улочек Парижа, и мы растаяли в воздухе. 

***  
-Откуда ты знаешь, куда нам идти? – спросил Саймон, пока мы буквально летели по улицам Парижа к моей цели.

-У меня есть смутные подозрения, что он в той же квартире, где мы были почти шестнадцать лет назад.

-Хорошо, тогда другой момент: если мы направляемся к Магнусу, то тебе стоило надеть что-то блестящее.

-О Боги, Магнус прекрасно знает, что я не надену что-то блестящее, даже если буду пьян. А поверь мне на слово, он пытался это провернуть.

-Знать не хочу, - Льюис показательно закрыл себе ухо свободной рукой, так как за другую руку его тащил я. 

-Вот и правильно, - усмехнулся я и остановился перед резной дверью одного из жилых домов. – Мы на месте, кстати. Хочешь присутствовать или отправишься на прогулку?

-А что мне лучше выбрать?

-Саймон, - я лишь вздохнул и пробормотал пару слов на ангельском, чтобы открыть замок.

-Вау, у тебя даже магия серебряная!

-Я же сказал про различия, чем ты слушал? Можешь не отвечать, а лучшее вообще молчи, потому что мы заходим. 

Всё в доме осталось как прежде. Те же шелковые обои желтого, розового, серебристого и голубого цветов, столы из золоченой бронзы и позолоченные деревянные кресла, часы, зеркала, фарфор… Магнус говорил, что не меняет здесь ничего с тысяча девятьсот семьдесят первого года, только обновлял материал, потому что это место кажется ему благоприятным и напоминает о прошлом. А мне просто нравится здесь находиться и я, собственно, не удивлён, что он решил обосноваться именно здесь. Всё равно в его второе любимое место, Перу, ему вход заказан.

-Ещё шаг и я вас испепелю. Вход в этот дом строго по приглашениям, а сегодня вечеринки не будет.

Я подтолкнул Саймона вперёд, отчего он злобно посмотрел на меня, но всё-таки подал голос.

-Магнус, это я, то есть Саймон. Который вампир. Ну, ты понял.

-Саймон? Как ты нашёл меня? – кажется, он был удивлён. Да что там, совсем не кажется.

-Эмм… ну… по запаху! Я же вампир!

-Саймон! – прорычал он и, признаюсь, это прозвучало даже угрожающе.

-Ладно, я пришёл не один. Меня привёл твой друг. Твой хороший друг.

-Не уверен, что у меня есть хорошие друзья.

-О, поверь мне, есть. В любом случае, мы заходим?

-Вы уже зашли, глупый вампир. Проходите в гостиную.

Первым в открывшуюся дверь протиснулся Саймон. Скользнув по стеночке, он сжался под взглядом мага и неуверенно посмотрел на меня, зная, что оттуда, где сидит Бейн, меня не видно.

-И где же твой друг, Светоч? – ехидно протянул Магнус, а я, сделав глубокий вдох, зашел в комнату.

-Магнус, - осторожно произнёс я, когда стул, на котором сидел маг, с грохотом оказался на полу, а сам Бейн стоял на ногах и ошарашено смотрел на меня. 

Когда-то он сказал мне, что его ничто не может удивить, кроме как танцующего оленя на крыше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Что ж, кажется, я пополнил его список ещё и внезапно ожившим любовником.

-Но… ты… мертв! Ты мёртв! Я видел твоё тело, я сам предал его огню по законам сумеречных охотников! Как… как это возможно? – он схватился за голову, пару раз дёрнул себя за волосы, которые вопреки обыкновению ровными прядями ниспадали на плечи, а не образовывали корону, и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону, видимо, подбирая достойное оправдание своим галлюцинациям. – О мой маг, о мой маг…

-Магнус, - я подошёл к нему, точнее, поймал на очередном развороте, и схватил за голову, заставляя его смотреть в мои глаза. – Послушай меня, я жив! Слышишь, я жив! Ты видишь меня, ты слышишь мой голос, ты можешь чувствовать, что мои руки теплые, разве это не показатель того, что ты не бредишь?

-Действительно, - внезапно очухался маг и отскочил, словно от чумного. – Так, ты живой, но не факт, что мой Александр.

-О, Разиэль, чем мне доказать тебе, что я ТВОЙ Александр? 

-Наша первая встреча?

-День рождение Председателя Мяо, мы привели к тебе Клэри.

-Наш первый поцелуй?

-На первом свидании, ты поцеловал меня, когда узнал, что я никого до этого не целовал.

-Ладно, допустим. Наш первый секс?

-Ну не при Саймоне же! – возмутился я, но, поймав его выразительный взгляд, лишь обречённо вздохнул и ответил: - Здесь, в Париже, в этом самом доме, на той самой кровати, что в соседней комнате.

-Хорошо, последний вопрос: твоё последнее желание?

Его кошачьи глаза, казалось, заглядывают в мою душу, сканируют её, изучают. Я грустно улыбнулся кончиками губ и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

-Соединить то, что мы разделили на двоих. То сердце, что сейчас висит у тебя на груди под этой, несомненно, крутой дизайнерской футболкой.

В следующий момент его губы накрыли мои.


	3. Chapter 3

Две недели. Две долгих недели и никаких результатов. Ну, если не считать плюсов моего воссоединения с Магнусом и некоторой удачи Фалета, которому удалось примирить несколько семей в Аликанте. Где-то с моей помощью, где-то самостоятельно. Кажется, сумеречные охотники прониклись мыслью о быстром и безболезненном спасении. Да будет так. 

Мы же просто вернулись в квартиру в Бостоне практически на следующий день после моего возвращения, отчего Председатель заметно повеселел. Магнус сказал, что ему нравится Бостонский воздух и лежать у меня на груди, причем сам Магнус не знает, что его коту нравится больше, а я предпочёл это никак не комментировать. По крайней мере, моя жизнь снова наполнилась блестками и проектом «Подиум» по вечерам, когда мы выбивались из сил от поисков того, кто был виновен в освобождении Абаддона. 

Что касается Фалета, то, внемля моим словам, сумеречные охотники дали ему доступ к своим жизням. Не то чтобы это повернет ситуацию в выгодную для нас сторону, просто наши позиции заметно усилятся. Чем больше гармонии в их мире – тем меньше зла причинит Абаддон этим людям. Единственная семья, которая отказывается иметь какие-либо дела с духом земного рая – Лайтвуды. Именно поэтому мы с Магнусом сейчас направляемся в институт. 

-Ты уверен?

-Я ни в чем не уверен, но у меня нет иного выбора, - я прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. 

Несколько дней из нашей новой совместной жизни пришлось потратить на то, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём, что произошло с момента нашего расставания и про тот день, когда мы встретились вновь. Первый порыв Магнуса – убить кого-нибудь или, хотя бы, превратить их в жаб, да чтобы пострашнее получились. Но мне быстро удалось успокоить его пыл и продолжить рассказ, который ежедневно пополнялся новыми подробностями от нескончаемых вопросов мага. Ему было интересно всё. Абсолютно. И мне это даже напомнило прошлое, когда мы были в начале наших отношений и узнавали друг о друге. Точнее, он узнавал, а на мои вопросы не отвечал. Это происходит и сейчас, но, надеюсь, в будущем он откроет мне свои секреты. У нас ведь так много времени теперь.

-Ты не обязан… Хорошо, ты обязан. Но разве правила не созданы для того чтобы их нарушать?

-Именно для этого, наверно, но не в этой ситуации. Абаддон слишком страшен для этого мира, а в нем и так хватает войн. И поверь мне, больше всего я хочу разобраться с этим как можно быстрее, и меньше всего хочу потерять тебя вновь. 

-Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр.

И всё-таки, пятнадцать лет большой срок. У него снова есть от меня тайны. Ещё больше тайн.

***

-Что вы здесь делаете?

-Существует легенда, что я здесь когда-то жил, Изабель. Пустишь в дом или так и будем на пороге дела делать?

-Спешу высказать мысль, что хочет она того или нет, но мы всё равно пройдём, - поставил точку Магнус и, обогнув мою сестру, прошёл внутрь. – Ты ведь действительно тут жил, это твой дом. 

-Мой дом в Эдеме, но кого это сейчас волнует? – хмыкнул я и, подмигнув Из, которая, кажется, превратилась в каменное изваяние от нашей наглости, прошёл за магом.

-Александр Лайтвуд! – прорычала она вслед, не забыв захлопнуть дверь с характерным звуком разрывающейся бомбы.

-Камаель. Но кого из вас это вообще волнует? Есть только два человека, которым я позволяю называть себя старым именем: Магнусу, потому что он и так будет называть меня Александром из принципа, и Саймон, потому что ему разрешил я. Остальных же я скоро начну превращать в безвольные овощи, хотя бы на несколько часов.

-Ты и такое можешь? – присвистнул Бейн, шагая впереди.

-Я и не такое могу. Я может и не маг, но я наполовину ангел, то есть в любом случае сильнее нефилимов и им подобным.

-А существует какая-то систематика? – из-за угла выглянул мальчик, которого я видел на собрании Конклава. Сын Джейса и Клери – Брендон. 

-Что-то вроде этого. Брендон, да? – мальчик кивнул и искоса посмотрел на меня, заставляя меня поразиться тому, как похож он на своих родителей. «Золотой» взгляд Джейса и огненно-рыжие волосы Клери. Парнишка взял самое лучшее, что было у родителей. – Существует некая систематика, как ты сказал, но она неофициальная, так что можешь её всерьёз не принимать особо. Нефилимы, к твоему, наверное, сожалению, считаются самыми слабыми после людей. Чуть сильнее их – оборотни. Следом идут вампиры, потом фейри, следом за ними идут духи, то есть моя раса, потом Ангелы, ну и, собственно, Создатель.

-А где находятся маги? – Магнус обернулся через плечо и улыбнулся мне.

-Где-то между Пустотой и Эдемом. 

-Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

-Маги – дети демонов, по своей силе они равны или даже сильнее, чем духи, которые являются детьми ангелов. Мы - противоположности, которые по природе своей притягиваться не должны. 

-Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – он нахмурился, а я, положив руку ему на плечо, ответил так:

-Ничего из того, что должно тебя взволновать. Правила созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать. 

К тому моменту, когда наш разговор завершился на такой не слишком приятной ноте, мы подошли к дверям библиотеки. 

-Александр, что привело тебя сюда? Вместе с Магнусом Бейном, - тон отца, естественно, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Хоть что-то со временем не изменяется.

-Что насчёт угрозы превращения в «овощ»? – ехидно поинтересовалась Изабель, проходя мимо и, как бы случайно, толкнув меня бедром. 

-Как бы они не старались избавиться от меня и вообще отрицать тот факт, что я их сын, я всё-таки их сын. Так что будь добра, убери свои иголки и позови Фалета, будем разводить демагогию, чтобы спасти ваши жизни.

-Как ты мил, - хмыкнула она, но противится моей воле не стала, поэтому отправилась в комнату за моим другом. 

-Ты изменился.

-Прошло пятнадцать лет, Мариза. 

-Я твоя мать, Александр!

-В тот день ты так не думала.

-Знал бы ты, как я сожалею, что не противостояла воле Конклава в тот день!

-Знала бы ты, как я сожалею, что не видел подвоха до самой своей смерти. Вы оставили меня умирать, вы не похоронили меня, вы вычеркнули меня из истории Сумеречного мира. И после этого ты говоришь мне, что сожалеешь? 

Я лишь покачал головой и горько усмехнулся. Время идет, прошлое не повернуть вспять, а она оправдывается передо мной, словно перед святой инквизицией, которая готова отдать её на сожжение. Я не знаю, что ждёт её и всю семью в будущем, но то, что место в Эдеме для большинства сумеречных охотников закрыто, я знаю точно. 

-Камаель, - Фалет улыбнулся и склонил голову передо мной, потому что я выше его по рангу и старше. – Какой прекрасный день, не правда ли?

-Не испытывай на мне свою силу, пытаясь унять моё раздражение, Фалет, - хмыкнул я, тем не менее возвращая ему ответную улыбку, - я могу сам справиться со своим настроением.

-Как скажешь, босс, - он шутливо отдал мне честь и, скатившись по перилам вниз, занял одно из кресел. – Ждём остальных и приступаем, так?

Фалету было всего двенадцать, когда он погиб. Его звали Мигизи, что значит «орёл» с индейского. Он не был коренным членом племени, его мать была из «бледнокожих», как он сам шутливо характеризовал нас. От отца ему достался цвет кожи и цвет волос, от матери зелёные глаза. В каком-то роде он был горд, что отличался от остальных. В каком-то роде, это принесло ему проблемы. Мать оставила его в племени вместе с отцом и младшими сестрами, а сама покинула племя, вернулась в город. Из города она вернулась уже в сопровождении своего нового мужа, который хотел забрать детей из племени. Целясь в отца Мигизи, он даже не подозревал, на что способен пойти ребёнок, стремящийся заслужить уважение. Мигизи заслонил собой отца, спасая свою семью. Его, так называемого, отчима посадили, а его мать, не вынеся горя, оставила его сестёр и племя в покое. Я был первым, с кем он познакомился после прибытия, и я, в каком-то роде, стал его старшим братом и наставником. А он стал моим единственным другом, и я знаю, что могу ему доверять. 

-Земля вызывает Камаеля. Как слышно, приём? – Фалет щёлкнул у меня перед лицом и широко улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные зубы. – Ты куда пропал? 

-Прости, задумался, - я пожал плечами и осмотрелся. Пришли все, даже дети и новый муж Изабель, да что там, присутствовала даже голограмма Саймона. – У вас и с детьми проблемы есть?

-Что ты имеешь в виду? – поинтересовался незнакомый мне мужчина, по крайней мере, я его не помню.

-Я имею в виду, что разговоры, которые возможно здесь будут происходить, не очень хорошо повлияют на их психику и дальнейшее развитие. И, может, представитесь?

-Натан Айрлэнд.

-Замечательно, теперь мы все знакомы и можем приступить сразу же после того, как дети покинут это помещение.

-Ты не любишь детей? – тихо спросила Клери, закрывая за сыном дверь.

-Я люблю детей, один из них сидит в соседнем от моего кресле, и его зовут Фалет, но подобные разговоры действительно не слишком хорошо влияют на чуткие детские души. Уж мне ли не знать, - я кинул беглый взгляд на родителей и посмотрел на Фалета. – Начнём?

-С кого хочешь начать? – парень показательно размял пальцы и подмигнул мне.

-Ммм, родители?

-В разводе уже более десяти лет, живут раздельно, здесь только для того, чтобы следить за мной и за своими детьми.

-Что мы можем сделать?

-Показать то, что они любили друг в друге.

-Сделай это конфиденциально, пожалуйста. 

-Как скажешь.

Глаза Фалета заволокло серебряной дымкой, а пальцы запорхали в воздухе, словно ударяя по невидимым клавишам рояля. Еле слышная музыка, похожая на вальс, заполнила комнату, а в глазах Маризы и Роберта, которые тоже были застланы серебряным туманом, появились слёзы. Я не знаю, да и не хочу знать, что показывал им Фалет, но что бы то ни было, это затронуло их души. И я мог чувствовать, как влияет сила маленького духа на души и узы сидящих рядом с ним. 

-Что происходит? – на удивление тихо спросил Джейс, глядя на меня.

-Фалет укрепляет их, даёт силу, подпитываемую любовью и воспоминаниями. В какой-то мере, он переводит их на новый уровень отношений. 

-И что это значит?

-То, что они будут практически неподвластны Абаддону.

-И это ждёт каждого из нас? – поинтересовалась Клери, поглаживая волосы мужа.

-Кого-то в большей степени, кого-то в меньшей, - я пожал плечами. – А кому-то придётся строить отношения с нуля или делать выбор между долгом и чувствами.

Музыка стихла так же неожиданно, как и началась. Пелена оцепенения медленно сползла со старших Лайтвудов и, неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись друг другу, они взялись за руки.

-Это было почти легко, - проговорил Фалет, стараясь незаметно стереть пот со лба. – Кто следующий?

-Мы! – поднял руку Джейс, второй обхватывая жену. – Мы готовы.

-Камаель?

-Приступай. Заодно и отдохнёшь.

Я не думал, что это затянется надолго. И правда, не прошло и двух минут, как радостная чета Лайтвудов мирно целовалась, сжимая друг друга в объятьях.

-Ты готов или нужно отдохнуть?

-Какой отдых, Камаель? Тут такой простор для счастья, что я просто не могу остановиться! Приступаем!

-На троих, Фалет, - напомнил я, на что он лишь кивнул и снова размял пальцы. – Приступай.

Я устало потёр глаза, после чего осмотрел присутствующих. Джейс и Клери теперь «разговаривали» взглядами, отец обнимал мать, а Изабель и её кавалеры находились в трансе. И неужели ради того чтобы пройти через это, им обязательно требовалось моё присутствие? Ведь они принципиально отказывались проходить через это, видимо боялись, что Фалет может сделать что-то другое, нежели укрепление семьи. А теперь, посмотрите на них? Милуются и ждут окончания «сеанса психотерапии доктора Фалета и его злого босса».

Магнус опустился на пол передо мной и спиной облокотился на мои ноги, после чего тихо произнёс:

-Ты не хочешь укрепить и наши отношения?

-Тебя что-то тревожит? – я начал перебирать его волосы, в голове же перебирая всевозможные причины его тревоги.

-Просто хочу сделать это, чтобы я больше не терял тебя.

-Ты понимаешь, что некоторые твои секреты выйдут наружу?

-Как и твои.

-Я прожил на свете тридцать четыре года, а ты прожил больше восьмисот, Магнус. И только теперь я понимаю, что ты не все можешь мне рассказать, и я не могу рассказать тебе всё.

-И всё-таки, давай сделаем это, Александр. Потому что есть секреты, о которых я не могу рассказать тебе, но должен.

Неожиданно для всех Изабель вскочила с места и крикнув: «Посмотрите за детьми!», выбежала из библиотеки. Так же неожиданно пропал и Саймон, и лишь Натан остался сидеть на месте, вперив взгляд в пол. Мне его даже как-то жалко стало. Фалет же, усталый, но удовлетворённый, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. 

-Я слышал, что вы тоже хотите пройти через это. Начинаем?

-Может отдохнёшь? – предложил я, глядя на покрытого испариной парня.

-Если снимешь защиту, то мне это не понадобится.

-Так уж и быть, - пробормотал я и кивнул ему, показывая, что он может начинать. 

Мгновение, и передо мной квартира Магнуса. За поворотом скрывается Мяо, так что я вижу лишь его хвост, а прямо передо мной Верховный маг Бруклина уводит Клери в свои покои. Наша первая встреча. Не успел я осмыслить это, как передо мной предстаёт лицо Камиллы, которое тут же сменяется парнем с голубыми глазами. Не я, другой. Снова обрывки воспоминаний Магнуса, на смену которым приходят сцены из моего детства, юношества и нашей совместной жизни. Сцена моей смерти показана во всех красочных деталях, момент инициации пропущен, зато показываются тренировки. Следующее воспоминание заставило Магнуса напрячься, а меня покрыться холодным потом.

«-Ты понимаешь, что его убьют? – кричала моя мать, держа Магнуса за воротник какой-то дизайнерской рубашки абсолютно черного цвета. – Ты это понимаешь?

-Какое это имеет значение для меня, Мариза? – холодно спросил маг, отцепляя её руки от своей одежды и отходя в сторону. – Кажется, мы расстались с ним.

-Неужели его жизнь ничего не значит для тебя? Ты хоть понимаешь, что он умирает за тебя? – её руки опустились, а голос, внезапно севший, был похож на шепот. – Магнус, пожалуйста, помоги нам. Спаси моего сына, спаси того, кого любишь…

-Не в этот раз.»

Применив свою силу, я выпустил блок, практически выкидывая Фалета из своего сознания. Резко встал, оттолкнув Магнуса, и отошел на безопасное расстояние, пытаясь направить все мысли в нужное русло. Магнус, черт возьми, Магнус! За что ты так со мной? 

-Собрание окончено, все свободны, - как можно спокойней произнёс я, между тем концентрируя мысли на том месте, где я хотел оказаться больше всего – озеро Лин. Место, где искать меня не будут.

-Алек! Александр! – маг подскочил ко мне, стараясь схватить, чтобы удержать, но я лишь покачал головой и телепортировался, напоследок услышав объяснение Фалета:

-У сыновей ангелов и демонов всегда слишком много секретов. Но только им известно, какую боль эти секреты в себе несут.


	4. Chapter 4

Мысли. Мысли. Чертова куча мыслей.

Кто-нибудь в состоянии объяснить мне, какого черта только что произошло?

И с каких пор сын ангела поминает черта. 

Эти мысли взрывают мою голову, и даже то, что я обхватил её руками, стараясь их сдержать, не помогает. Эмоциональный дисбаланс. Полная потеря самоконтроля и возвращение в исходную точку – плачущий Алек Лайтвуд. Скорбящий дух над собственным телом, который осознанно пошёл на смерть, только ради успокоения и мысли о том, что возможно его запишут в историю, как героя, умершего в бою. Но чудес не бывает, а души становятся духами только после сильнейшей боли. 

Только вот вопрос, могут ли духи, испытавшие сильнейшую эмоциональную боль после инициации, становиться ангелами, не волновал никого до меня. Боюсь, что мои суждения ошибочны. И надеюсь, что эта боль со временем притупится.

Мерцание воздуха, и на берег из портала выходит Магнус Бейн. Я бы засмеялся сейчас, да боюсь, что начнётся истерика. 

-Александр…

-Остаточная материя перемещения, я должен был удалить её за собой, чтобы ты меня не нашёл. Чтобы никто не нашёл, - пробормотал я, а он услышал. Он всегда слышал мой шёпот, который, казалось, я просто бормотал себе под нос. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, я, не разворачиваясь, сделал шаг назад.

-Александр, выслушай меня, не уходи, - эти слова, словно мольба, заставили меня стать истуканом на какое-то мгновенье. В конце концов, что я потеряю. 

Действительно, что? Душу, любовь, сердце, мысли, чувства? Что ещё из этого я могу потерять, если это всё принадлежит ему? Магу с кошачьими глазами.

-То воспоминание, что ты видел, оно…

-Морально меня уничтожило.

-Нет, то есть да, но… Чёрт, я не могу подобрать слова, словно сопливый тинейджер, - он устало провёл ладонью по лицу и снова сосредоточил свой взгляд на мне. – Я сожалею, что сказал это. Я сожалел об этом каждый чертов день, каждую чертову минуту всех этих пятнадцати лет, и я так сожалею сейчас, - его голос садился, пока не стал еле различимым шепотом, маг покачал головой, всё ещё глядя на меня. – Я думал, что это блеф, чтобы заставить нас помириться. И я даже не предполагал, что это может оказаться правдой. И когда я сжигал твоё тело, когда я был чертовски одинок и еле справлялся со своей болью, это уничтожало меня. И это уничтожает меня до сих пор, каждое мгновенье, что я провожу с тобой, заставляет меня страдать от чувства вины.

-Магнус, - я выставил руку вперёд, стараясь и остановить его, и заслониться от этой правды.

-Дай мне договорить, Александр, - твёрдо произнёс он, глядя мне в глаза. – Я так устал чувствовать себя виноватым, но так боялся рассказать тебе об этом напрямую. Кому расскажешь, не поверят, но я – Верховный маг Бруклина, боялся правды. Боялся того, чем может эта правда обернуться. Поэтому сегодня, увидев благополучный исход в соединении узами твоей семьи, я подумал, что это может сработать и в нашем случае.

-Но не сработало, - я тяжело сглотнул и опустил руку, спрятав её за спиной. – Ты – наполовину демон, я – наполовину ангел. На нас не действуют такие силы, это лишь иллюзия для нас.

-И что же нам делать?

-Разговаривать. Просто разговаривать. Рассказывать друг другу обо всём, раскрывать секреты, делиться мыслями. Делать вид, словно мы нормальные люди. Словно мы пара. Только сможем ли мы? 

Я пропустил тот момент, когда Магнус, сделав два больших шага, оказался рядом со мной.

-Мы можем попытаться, Александр, - прошептал он, поворачивая моё лицо к себе. – Мы можем начать всё с самого начала. 

-С знакомства? – усмехнулся я, и на его губах появилась ответная усмешка. 

-Только не думай, что я позволю тебе вернуться в Эдем, - он мягко взял меня за руку и потащил за собой, заставляя опуститься на песок. – Итак, меня зовут Магнус Бейн, и я Верховный маг Бруклина. Мне слегка за восемьсот, и когда я говорю «слегка», это значит, что очень даже не слегка.

-Меня зовут Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, - он улыбнулся, когда услышал, что я представился именно этим именем, - но в мире Ангелов и Демонов я известен как Камаель – дух личного мужества. Мне тридцать четыре года и я вроде как мёртв, но сильно не обольщайся по этому поводу, я всё-таки живее всех живых.

-Отлично, приступим к пикантненькому? – Магнус широко улыбнулся и придвинулся ко мне, отчего наши лбы и носы соприкоснулись. – Итак, знаешь ли ты, почему меня выгнали из Перу?

Прошло, наверно, около пяти часов, прежде чем мы окончательно выдохлись. Точнее, прежде чем Магнус устал говорить. Не думал, что такое возможно, но факт остаётся фактом. За это время он успел рассказать мне столько, сколько не успел бы рассказать за всю мою смертную жизнь. Просто теперь нет смысла ничего скрывать. Мы бессмертны, и если мы хотим провести вечность вместе, то должны доверять друг другу. 

-Я устал, - причитал Магнус, уткнувшись лбом в моё плечо, пока я мягко перебирал его волосы. 

-Мы можем отправиться домой, - предложил я.

-По времени как раз должен был начаться Проект «Подиум», - тут же оживился маг, заставив меня тихо фыркнуть. – Ну что такое?

-Ничего, - улыбнулся я в ответ. – Просто снова появилось ощущение, что я дома, словно и не было этих пятнадцати лет.

-Мне это знакомо, - Бейн отстранился и снова сел напротив меня, коварно улыбаясь. – И сильно не обольщайся насчёт семейной жизни, дорогой, кота всё равно придется кормить тебе!

-Магнус! – воскликнул я и засмеялся, а он просто притянул меня к себе и, глядя в глаза, прошептал:

-Я люблю тебя, Александр Лайтвуд. Не смей умирать ещё раз, такого моё сердце не вынесет.

-Не смей сомневаться во мне, Магнус, слышишь? Не смей сомневаться. Я допустил одну ошибку, но больше такого не допущу. Я никогда не потеряю тебя вновь. Никогда. 

Романтичность и страстность поцелуя разрушил набат, созывавший Совет и дееспособных нефилимов на экстренное совещание. 

-Кажется, мы что-то пропустили, - прошептал Бейн мне на ухо, после чего, словно кот, потерся о него носом.

-Веришь или нет, но меня это мало волнует, - пробормотал я, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

-Но мы всё-таки пойдём туда?

-Конечно!

-Наглый маленький врунишка.

-Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

***

-Вот и ты, Камаель, - на весь зал прогремел голос Михаэля, а я спешно обратил кольцо в обруч и оказался в форме духа.

-Прости, Михаэль, надо было уладить… кое-что.

Я преклонил пред ним колено и склонил голову.

-Да будет так. Встань, Камаель. Встань и ты, Фалет, - я искоса посмотрел на друга, который лишь пожал плечами и встал рядом со мной. – Я собрал вас всех сегодня здесь, чтобы объявить, что…

-Вы все покойники? – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

-Нет, - спокойно опроверг мысль ангел и продолжил: - Чтобы объявить, что угроза миновала. Фалет и Камаель хорошо потрудились, ваши узы сильны как никогда раньше. И нам удалось схватить Абаддона на границе Идриса и человеческого мира. Отныне вы можете спать спокойно и продолжать свою миссию.

Вздох облегчения, прошедшийся по толпе, казалось был ощутимым. Я мог почувствовать каждую малейшую эмоцию, каждое чувство. Сейчас они обнимали и поздравляли друг друга, и, вспоминая нашу последнюю встречу, я понимаю, что это достижение. И Фалет это понимает. Его улыбка была едва ли не ярче всех остальных. Этот мальчик, практически мой младший брат, совершил великий поступок.

-Ты молодец, Мигизи, - прошептал я еле слышно. – Ты большой молодец. Твой отец гордился бы тобой. Я горжусь.

Он радостно улыбнулся и быстро обнял меня, после чего подбежал к Михаэлю, видимо, спросить разрешение на отправку домой. Ангел снисходительно кивнул, и дух растаял в воздухе, я же подошёл к предводителю Небесного воинства. 

-Нам надо поговорить, Камаель, - тихо проговорил он.

-Да…

-Не о том, о чем ты думаешь, но это касается непосредственно тебя. Отправимся в Эдем.

-Я… Я должен предупредить Магнуса, - я сглотнул, ожидая реакции от Михаэля.

-Иди, он ждёт тебя. Но после этого возвращайся ко мне. Нас ждёт короткий, но нелёгкий разговор. Хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть, - он улыбнулся своим мыслям, а я стремительным шагом направился к магу, который подпирал собой колонну. 

-Ты уходишь? – отрывисто спросил он, невидящим взглядом глядя куда-то за меня.

-Да, но ненадолго. Слышишь, - мне пришлось силой заставить его посмотреть на меня, - я вернуть. Через полчаса, через час, через два часа, не знаю. Но сегодня я вернусь к тебе. Поверь мне.

Он тяжело вздохнул и кивнул.

-Я буду ждать тебя в нашей квартире, в Бруклине, дорогой. Постарайся не задерживаться, иначе мы будем смотреть все сезоны Санта-Барбары.

-О, ты не можешь быть так жесток! – показательно хватаясь за сердце проговорил я, отчего он тихо засмеялся и притянул меня к себе. – Мне надо идти.

-Я знаю. И я уже почти отпустил тебя. Вот уже совсем почти.

-Я скоро вернусь, Магнус, ты даже не успеешь соскучиться, - быстрый поцелуй в губы, и я возвращаюсь к Михаэлю, услышав в след то, что заставило сердце сбиться с привычного ритма:

-Я всегда скучаю по тебе, мой ангел.

-Ты готов?

-Да.

-Тогда отправляемся в сады Эдема, там и поговорим, - решил ангел и в то же мгновенье исчез. Я же, кинув быстрый взгляд на Магнуса, который всё ещё следил за мной, отправился за ним.

***

Михаэль сидел на резной скамейке напротив оливковой рощи, которая росла на окраинах Эдема. Жестом предложив мне сесть, он, однако, продолжал молчать. Лишь по истечению нескольких минут, он завёл разговор. Завел не издалека, как делают обычные люди, а просто в лоб, ставя перед фактом.

-Абаддона никто не выпускал, Камаель, - он опустил свою тяжелую ладонь мне на плечо, словно стараясь удержать на месте. – Нам просто нужен был повод для объединения сумеречных охотников.

-И я стал этим поводом?

-Ты стал одной из его причин, - согласился ангел. – И ты, в конце концов, получил то, что хотел. То, что требовало твоё сердце. Разве это не так?

-Так, но… Но почему я?

-Пути Господни неисповедимы, Камаель. Не в первый раз сын ангела объединил сердце с сыном демона, но в первый раз они сделали это, чтобы спасти мир от предстоящей катастрофы. 

-Я не понимаю, - признался я, нахмурив брови.

-Всё просто, Камаель. Мы не просто так выбрали в злодеи Абаддона – демона истреблений. Только угроза такой величины могла сплотить тех, кто являлся твоей семьёй и твоими убийцами. Твоя смерть – причина окончательного разлада в сумеречном мире, твоя жизнь и твоя любовь – причина мира. Ты, с помощью Фалета, искупил их грехи. Ты, с помощью своего сердца, открыл дорогу для любви. Ты – Камаель, ты – дух земного мужества. И ты являешься олицетворением этого мужества, которое не побоялось встретиться лицом к лицу со своим страхами, со своими неудачами, со своими ошибками. Ты смог простить того, кого любишь, несмотря ни на что. Так пусть же ваше бессмертие длится вечность, потому что вы те, кто скрепляет Эдем и Пустоту.

-Михаэль…

-Мы позовём тебя, когда нам понадобится сила Камаель, а пока, ступай с миром, Александр Лайтвуд, тебя ждёт твоя семья.

Я встал со скамейки и опустился перед ним на одно колено, склонив голову.

-Пока я не ушёл, у меня к тебе просьба, повелитель.

-Да?

-Мы можем провести инициацию Фалета раньше положенного срока? Мне кажется, что он это заслужил.

-Да будет так, Камаель, да будет так. 

Обряд инициации – это короткое, но торжественное мероприятие, на которое собираются все духи и ангелы Эдема. Инициируемый, в данном случае Фалет, в парадном хитоне идёт на принесение клятвы Всевышнему, оставляя позади своё прошлое, открывая дорогу будущему. Эту клятву, скрепляемую не кровью телесной, но кровью душевной, принимает Метатрон, после чего инициируемый должен отправиться в Храм, и провести ночь в молчании, охраняя святыни ангелов. Охраняя не только Эдем, но и гармонию мира, которая хранится там. И пусть этому мальчику всего шестнадцать, я верю. Нет, я знаю, что он справится. Просто не может не. 

***

Когда я появился в квартире в Бруклине, большие напольные часы в гостиной уже пробили полночь. Магнус спал, раскинувшись на разобранном диване в позе звезды, а Председатель Мяо недовольно глядел на меня, сидя около своей миски. Кажется, его первый хозяин забыл, что даже такое маленькое существо нужно кормить. 

Материализовав в его миске корм, я направился к магу. Просто присел перед диваном, положив голову на скрещенные руки, и смотрел на него. Кажется, теперь у меня хватит времени, чтобы узнать всё о нем. Теперь у меня хватит времени на все.

Между тем, Магнус, словно кот под пристальным взглядом, заворочался и перевернулся на бок, спрятав лицо за рукой, чем вызвал мой тихий смешок.

-Сколько времени? – хрипло спросил он, убирая руку.

-Достаточно, чтобы перебраться в кровать и лечь спать.

-Кажется, мне всё-таки придётся скачать Санта-Барбару, - пробормотал Магнус, окончательно открывая глаза. – Ты заставил меня ждать, глупый нефилим.

-Я больше не буду опаздывать, обещаю, - я улыбнулся, а он притянул меня к себе за воротник моей рубашки.

-Не давай обещания, которые не сможешь выполнить, Александр, - прошептал он, заглядывая мне в глаза.

-У меня есть целая вечность, чтобы научиться их выполнять, Магнус. У нас есть целая вечность.

-И она начинается прямо сейчас! – подытожил маг, вовлекая меня в поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликован на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1227599


End file.
